


Bury His Memory Away

by schlicky



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlicky/pseuds/schlicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Porn Battle IX using the prompt "dog tags." Nate and Ray try to find a way to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury His Memory Away

Nate’s fingers tangle in the chain of the dog tags that Ray still wears around his neck - the tags he says he can’t bring himself to take off - and pulls him in close. He isn’t really sure if the salt he tastes when he kisses Ray is because of their sweat, the RTO’s tears, or his own, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

Ray straddles his hips with his hands anchored on Nate’s shoulders, thumbs pressing hard enough to bruise in the dips of his collarbone. His mouth stays fused to Nate’s, their tongues pressing against each other, sliding, exploring. He settles his weight down and he can feel Nate’s erection under him, Nate’s fingers against the skin of the backs of his thighs just above the crook of his knees.

Nate makes a noise that’s half pleasure half sob as Ray starts to grind against him, rubbing their lengths together. He arches up as Ray presses down and he’s sure he’s going to leave bruises on Ray’s legs to match the ones he can already feel blossoming every time his chest heaves.

Ray breaks their kiss only long enough to pull in a handful of breaths, panting against his LT’s lips. He lets Nate occupy himself with the pulse point in his neck for a moment before capturing that mouth again in a kiss that’s no gentler than anything else they’re doing. It’s hard, and bruising, and full of teeth, but the pain is worth it because it proves they can still feel _something_.

The rhythm they’ve managed to find with their hips is fast and a little frenzied. But the friction is amazing and Nate can feel the tingle across his skin and he knows he’s close. All it takes is one of Ray’s hands sneaking down to wrap around them both and pump once, twice, before he’s coming hard, his heels pressing into the mattress. White-hot warmth sings through his veins and he hears Ray’s litany of choked off obscenities breathed against the corner of his mouth.

When he comes back to himself, Nate can feel the dampness on the skin of his neck where Ray’s face is pressed and he knows it’s due to tears. He knows because he can hear the soft sobs even though Ray is practically smothering himself. He can feel the tremor run through Ray’s shoulders as he wraps his right arm tightly around him and holds him there. Nate squeezes his eyes closed when he hears his own breath hitch a little and he tries to swallow around the lump that’s been lodged in his throat since the phone rang two days ago, when they’d called to tell him about Brad.


End file.
